darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubikon
Overview A 'Cubikon '''is a type of mothership alien that is found in the upper maps. They have extremely high HP, moderate damage output, and great rewards to match its difficulty. Any player that deals damage to the Cubikon will receive a portion of the rewards when it is defeated. Behaviour Cubikons are passive aliens with a very slow movement speed but a large model size. They cannot attack but upon being attacked will release Protegits which will attack the player dealing the most damage. After the Cubikon has been destroyed, these Protegits will roam the area until destroyed or despawned. The Cubikon also heals itself very fast at a rate of up to 125,000 HP a second if not attacked. This makes running away and repairing and returning for the kill very difficult. Other Information Everyone who attacks the Cubikon will have a shared portion of the reward based on your rank difference on the leaderboards. While Cubikons were once the force to be reckoned with; Now an Ultra-Elite player can solo all 4 Cubikons in a very short amount of time with little effort. ''Locations Cubikon are located in: *X-6 *In ??? map (also known as the Cubikon's Graveyard) Due to only having a max of four Cubikon on each X-6 map, these are locations where Cubikons have a high spawn rate: ''Cargo Drop'' ''Quests'' Pull Out All The Stops! The Cubikons have hatched an evil plan to expand their network of spies across our galaxies. Show them not to mess with us and blow up ten Cubikons. Quest Details: * Destroy 10 -=[ Cubikons ]=-. Quest Rewards: * 6,000,000 EP * 2,000 Honor * 2,500,000 Credits * 2,000 Uridium * 2,000 DMG X4 Lasers Crush the Cubikons Damage some Cubikons, but watch out that you don't get killed or damaged. Oh, yeah: You don't have much time. Quest details: *Do 1 Million Damage to Cubikons (Lasers, Rockets, whatever) *Do it within 30 Minutes. Quest Rewards: *1,000,000 EP *10,000 Honor *1,000,000 Credits *1,000 Uridium Tips * Cubikons are much easier destroyed in groups. * Using SAB and x3 or x4 ammo is a very good way to solo the Cubikons. Although, soloing can be very difficult because a lot of people will want to attack them due to their good rewards granted. * Ships such as Cyborg, Venom and Diminisher are great for deaing lots of damage to the Cubikons high shield power. * The Daimond Formation is very useful for staying alive from the Protegits while dealing damage to the Cubikon. * The Hammerclaw and Aegis are great for healing yourself while fighting against this alien. * Always be careful of enemy players since this is a common hunting map. Trivia *As of the graphic update, Cubikons now transform from their cube and explode constantly, dealing damage to nearby players and P.E.T.s. *The Cubikon, is one of the rare aliens that give Xenomit while not being a Boss alien. *Cubikons do not attack the player directly; rather, they send out Protegits in a swarm of 20 or so that deal the main damage. *Unlike its old Cuboid version, which slowly let out Protegits as if they were fighters from a battleship, the entire swarm comes immediately upon you. *Cubikons are interesting, to say the least. When they open up, they deploy the stacked Protegits from behind, much like a mother spider carries her infants on her back. They are deployed from the aft section, next to the engine. *They resemble the Borg from the Star Trek series. *Cubikons are the slowest aliens in the game. *Cubikons were once one of the most respected strong aliens in the game. However, it has been passed by the powerful Mindfire Behemoth. Category:X-6 Category:Upper Maps